1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
A grate plate for the purpose of cooling or combustion having a bearing surface substantially flat or rising slightly in the direction of the flow of the material to be moved over it, equipped with replaceable wear pieces (Class 34/Subclass 237).
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Cooling and combustion grates conventionally are equipped with overlapping grate plates, some of which are mounted in fixed positions with others for back and forth movements in a longitudinal direction. The air needed for cooling or combustion passes from below through jet-like openings in the plate and through the bed of material deposited on it.
Grate plates which are designed as units and pieces cast of a single-type cast material selected to meet the requirements of the operation, wear satisfactorily at normal mechanical and thermal demands. An assembly of two-piece grate plates is employed for replacement purposes, when an extensive mechanical and thermal wear is expected, the two pieces of the grate plate being attached to each other with screws by means of connection, whereby the worn-out front piece of such a grate plate may be replaced as needed.
Prior art also discloses a grate plate having the piece which is most exposed to wear provided with a ribbed wear surface. This wear piece is hooked into the base plate by means of a hook-like projection and in addition is welded to the front portion of the base plate. The wear piece can be manufactured from highly wear-resistant material and the base plate may be cast from a less wear-resistant substance.
Another type of a grate plate has a heat-resistant cast base plate and a head piece made of ceramic material with removable means of assembly of the two pieces.
In the oldest prior art combustion grates were mentioned with which are used exchangeable combustion parts inserted into the surface of level grates and attached thereto with screws.
All of the aforementioned grate plates have the disadvantage that their wear pieces are connected to the base plate by some definite means of attachments such as separate screws and the exchange of these pieces therefore is cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,299 of Aug. 21, 1973 is made of record as a representative prior art.
The objects of the invention are:
to provide a grate plate for an apparatus for cooling or combustion moving material over it which has:
the wear suffering parts easily replaceable; and
the wear pieces and base plate without separate means of attachment such as screws;
the wear piece loosely inserted into the base plate to facilitate an easy and quick exchange.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings and claims.